Home By Now
by Sakura-Revolution
Summary: When greed claims he has a foolproof plan to escape Dante, Envy follows blindly, but can he abide by Greed's price?
1. Chapter 1

Envy yawned and watched the people down in the sparse front lawn of the house. This had seemed like such a good idea once… just hide away until Dante died or something of the sort… greed had assured him that the bitch knew nothing of this place, and that he could stay, just as long as he behaved and didn't attack anyone else…

Moreover, Envy could have done that… he did not like humans generally, but the ones Greed brought with him were tolerable… three human-chimeras, and one sickly looking alchemist who had slept in the top room since the day he arrived. Greed claimed he had a stomach ailment, but Envy had an idea that Greed just might have beaten something badly enough that the alchemist wouldn't be leaving for quite some time…

Oddly, he didn't really care about that. He had lived with it, until Greed had mentioned some more people were coming. Envy had groaned, but figured that Greed had good taste.

Nevertheless, when a rain soaked man with one angry, limping son, and another unconscious in his arms had arrived, envy knew this would be harder…

He HATED Elrics. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was tense. Greed was in foul mood, something about the alchemist being too ill to come downstairs. Hohenheim was rocking Alphonse morosely, every once in awhile pushing the hair out of his eyes, and Edward was muttering something about protection, and how he had no need for it. Envy, for some reason, among the sea of gloom was joyous. He was purring and stirred the odd attempt at grits Marta made every morning, which really Envy thought tasted a little like bacon.

Greed flipped a page in the magazine he was reading, and took a long drink out of his coffee, which Envy knew for a fact contained approximately a tablespoon of coffee, and a great deal of vodka. Marta scooped out more bac-a-gruel and took a long drink of her own coffee, which contained more milk than anything else. Envy had never known snakes actually liked milk, and reminded himself that if Luke Greenbrier were still alive, he'd owe the man six farthings.

Greed stabbed a piece of sausage, and Alphonse made some sort of strangled yelp. Upstairs, there was a long scream, and Greed frowned. Envy stood up.

"Greed, you should rest up a bit, I'll go check on him…" Envy gave his very best smile, and for a moment knew the Greed wouldn't fall for it, then he waved a hand and Envy ran up the stairs, giggling. He carefully opened the door to the topmost bedroom, and peeked in. Somehow, this house made him feel a little like a kid. Greed had an odd habit of hiding things in on the top two floors, and Envy loved finding priceless treasures….and destroying them.

He lightly prodded Kimblee's face. The alchemist was staring up at the ceiling, not seeming to have noticed Envy's entrance. Envy touched him again, and he turned his face, a black eye had just started to heal and had greenish streaks through the bruising. Envy thought it looked beautiful.

"You're looking better…" Envy said, and Kimblee coughed hard enough to send a thin bloody line across his cheek. Envy leaned forward and gave it a lick…. It tasted good. He wiped a thin sheen of sweat off of Kimblee' hair and wondered where Kimblee would be if Greed hadn't caught him in the alley. For the last six weeks, greed had beaten, coaxed, threatened and fucked, and still Kimblee wouldn't say whom he had been sneaking off to see… Envy hoped he'd keep his silence… he was fun to talk to.

"So, how's you're morning been, crimson?" Envy asked. Kimblee groaned softly and Envy giggled. "That good huh? You ought to get better soon, then you can see Greed's morning underwear dance…" Kimblee whimpered. "What's an underwear dance?" Envy thought for a moment. "Why its Greed dancing around sniffing his undies, deciding which ones are clean of course. Everyone knows THAT!" He giggled and kissed Kimblee's bloody mouth.

"Get better soon…. 'Because I just can't wait to seduce you away from that pimp." 


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I have discovered... I have a stalker! Yay! stalkers are so much cooler than IRL ones! So this is for you MYZ-chan

I promise the other updates are being written as we speak... well not exactly, but ya know what i mean.)

Dinner was worse than the morning. Greed was still upset about "his" alchemist being a little too "sensitive. Envy took this to mean Greed had broken something new and interesting and gotten a less than appreciative response. The mysetery of who Kimblee crept away to see was unbroken and Envy had "helpfully" started a list of suspects. Greed, being the bad sport he was, refused to believe the phantom lover was father Christmas. Shame.

Hohenheim was still holding Alphonse, who seemed more or less unresponsive. Edward was glaring at anyone who looked over at him, and fussing quietly. His arm was hanginmg oddly and Envy found himself facinate by the asthetics of it, wires working their way loose, the plating that should have protected them bent and useless, and best of all, a light border of dried blood symbolizing the port underneath's trauma. Envy would have gone over to play with the injury, but that would've been too affectionate and act towards the bastard's useless children.

Marta passed Envy a bowl of some innocent vegtible that had died a martyr's death by long boiling. He wasn't entirely sure what it had been before its execution, but he knew one thing. Marta should stick to cooking breakfast. He took a little politely, not out of any semblance to good manners, but more to prevent himself from being attacked by an irrate snake, or refused the next day's pork flavored cereals. He took a bite or two to prove how "good" it was, but when Marta's attention turned back to the other diners he cheerfully started spooning the leftovers onto Alphonse's plate. Hohenheim didn't seem to notice.

Greed eventually stood up, picking up a bowl of an unknown substance and headed upstairs. Envy sat quietly for another minute or two before racing up the stairs after him.

Last time Greed tried to feed Kimblee he lost a finger.... if it happened again, Envy did NOT want to miss it.

(A/N: Sorry about any mistakes... i have no spell check right now. if anyone knows of a good web-based freebie spell check, review me a link. lol)


End file.
